gilmoregirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 2
Season 2 of Gilmore Girls, an American dramedy television series, aired on the WB television network. Synopsis As season two unfolds, Lorelai will wrestle with a life-changing romantic decision, while Rory comes face-to-face with her own long-hidden wild side when an irresistible and dangerous new boy arrives in town. This surprising turn of events will give Lorelai a frightening new perspective on how her own wild teenage years affected her parents. Rory was a straight 'A' student at the local public high school, but everything changed when she was accepted into the prestigious Chilton Prep in nearby Hartford. Though she was elated at this life-changing opportunity for her daughter, the steep tuition forced Lorelai to swallow her pride and ask her parents for financial help. Their condition for financing Rory's education was that they once again become part of the lives of their estranged daughter and granddaughter. The ensuing year of Friday night dinners at Emily and Richard's home may have brought the generations physically closer together, even though at any given meal the conversation can quickly shift from funny to furious, or serious to sweet. Headstrong Lorelai has managed to create a loving home environment for her daughter, but romantic complications and a surprise marriage proposal at the end of last season have left her a bit rattled as just about everyone in Stars Hollow anxiously awaits Lorelai's answer... including Lorelai herself. At the same time, her friendship with Luke Danes (Scott Patterson, Little Big League) the handsome owner of the local diner who never fails to charm Lorelai with his smile and great coffee, seems to be simmering with the promise of something more. With her best friend, the hopelessly clumsy culinary genius Sookie (Melissa McCarthy, Charlie's Angels), Lorelai is saving up to one day open her own bed-and-breakfast. In the meantime, she shall have to pay her dues as the manager of the quaint and historic Independence Inn and weather the acerbic attitude of the inn's haughty concierge, Michel Gerard (Yanic Truesdale). Adding her own unique style to the town is Miss Patty (Liz Torres, The John Larroquette Show) the local dance instructor and social commentator. At the conclusion of the first season, the lives of the Gilmore girls were more complicated than ever before. Rory has adjusted to her new life at Chilton and classes without her best friend Lane Kim (Keiko Agena, Felicity), despite a tense rivalry with the brainy and popular Paris Geller (Liza Weil). Rory became smitten with the handsome new boy in town, Dean (Jared Padalecki), quickly experienced her first kiss and her first breakup, then forced aside her fear of commitment to win Dean back. Plot Love is in the air at the beginning of the second season of Gilmore Girls, as both Gilmores find themselves in the midst of perfect, giddy relationships—or so they thought. Lorelai had accepted the proposal of English teacher Max and was excitedly planning her first wedding; Rory was back on happy footing with townie hunk Dean after a dust-up near the end of season one that prompted a mini-break for the teen twosome. However, series creator Amy Sherman-Palladino had anything but smooth sailing on the horizon for her heroines, giving Lorelai a severe case of cold feet and Rory a major distraction in the form of Jess, the bad boy newly arrived in town. Soon, Rory found herself extremely attracted to Jess while Lorelai rekindled the flame of passion that once burned long ago with Rory's father, Christopher, who made his way back into her life despite a girlfriend in the wings. Starring :Lauren Graham as Lorelai Gilmore :Alexis Bledel as Rory Gilmore :Melissa McCarthy as Sookie St. James (17 episodes) :Keiko Agena as Lane Kim (16 episodes) :Yanic Truesdale as Michel Gerard (16 episodes) :Scott Patterson as Luke Danes :Liza Weil as Paris Geller (12 episodes) :Jared Padalecki as Dean Forester (16 episodes) :Milo Ventimiglia as Jess Mariano (12 episodes) :and Kelly Bishop as Emily Gilmore (18 episodes) :special appearance by :Edward Herrmann as Richard Gilmore (11 episodes) Reccuring cast :Sean Gunn as Kirk Gleason (16 episodes) :Liz Torres as Miss Patty (14 episodes) :Michael Winters as Taylor Doose (11 episodes) :Jackson Douglas as Jackson Belleville (9 episodes) :David Sutcliffe as Christopher Hayden (8 episodes) :Teal Redmann as Louise Grant (8 episodes) :Shelly Cole as Madeline Lynn (8 episodes) :Sally Struthers as Babette Dell (7 episodes) :Emily Kuroda as Mrs. Kim (7 episodes) Guest starring :Scott Cohen as Max Medina (4 episodes) :Ted Rooney as Morey Dell (3 episodes) :Chad Michael Murray as Tristan Dugray ("Run Away, Little Boy") Trivia * This season was released on DVD as a six-disc boxed set under the title of Gilmore Girls: The Complete Second Season on December 7, 2004 by Warner Bros. Home Entertainment. **Region 2 – May 15, 2006 **Region 4 – April 5, 2006 * There were numerous additions to the main cast in Season 2. Liza Weil (Paris Geller) and Jared Padalecki (Dean Forester) were upgraded to series regular status from the recurring cast. **Despite being a regular, Liza Weil is the first main cast member not to be credited in the episodes she does not appear in. ***Weil was credited as a main cast member starting with her first appearance in the season, "Hammers and Veils", and was listed as a regular for the episodes she appeared in the season. ***Jared (Dean) continues to be credited in the episodes he appears in. **Milo Ventimiglia (Jess) is a series regular from his first appearances in the season, and continues to be credited in the episodes he appears in. Photos :Season 2/Gallery Media Gilmore Girls Season 2 Recap Netflix Episodes :Main page: Season 2